1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high density memory devices based on programmable resistive material, like phase change based memory materials, and to methods for manufacturing such devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Chalcogenide materials are widely used in read-write optical disks. These materials have at least two solid phases, generally amorphous and generally crystalline. Laser pulses are used in read-write optical disks to switch between phases and to read the optical properties of the material after the phase change.
Chalcogenide materials also can be caused to change phase by application of electrical current. This property has generated interest in using programmable resistive material to form nonvolatile memory circuits.
One direction of development has been toward using small quantities of programmable resistive material, particularly in small pores. Patents illustrating development toward small pores include: Ovshinsky, “Multibit Single Cell Memory Element Having Tapered Contact,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,112, issued Nov. 11, 1997; Zahorik et al., “Method of Making Chalogenide [sic] Memory Device,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,789,277, issued Aug. 4, 1998; Doan et al., “Controllable Ovonic Phase-Change Semiconductor Memory Device and Methods of Fabricating the Same,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,150,253, issued Nov. 21, 2000.
My U.S. Patent application Publication No. US-2004-0026686-A1 describes a phase change memory cell in which the phase change element comprises a side wall on an electrode/dielectric/electrode stack. Data is stored by causing transitions in the phase change material between amorphous and crystalline states using current. Current heats the material and causes transitions between the states. The change from the amorphous to the crystalline state is generally a lower current operation. The change from crystalline to amorphous, referred to as reset herein, is generally a higher current operation. It is desirable to minimize the magnitude of the reset current used to cause transition of phase change material from crystalline state to amorphous state. The magnitude of the reset current needed for reset can be reduced by reducing the size of the phase change material element in the cell and of the contact area between electrodes and the phase change material.
Accordingly, an opportunity arises to devise methods and structures that form memory cells with structures that use small quantities of programmable resistive material.